In Castle Bleck
by ShaydesofDarkness
Summary: Adventure, and some drama. The days of the resisdents in Castle Bleck before everything started. Hidden secrets about Castle Bleck around every corner, and only one girl to find them all out.
1. Prolouge

I saw as the fire engulfed the entire room, desks were burning, smoke was everywhere, and me? Well, I was waiting for my life to end. I didn't see how the fire started, but before I knew it, I ran for the fire exit, but the flames were fast, and they spread quickly. I kept running to find another exit, but they were all blocked by the fire. I soon ran downstairs to a storage room, were they stored extra desks, chairs, and whatnot. The fire had yet not spread down here, and plus there were no ways out, so I guessed there was nothing to do but wait for it all to end.

I began to black out, as I had inhaled too much smoke, and it was filling my lungs. I slowly closed my eyes, but before I fully closed them, a figure appeared before me.

He wore a long violet, and yellow poncho, and a hat of the same color. I couldn't see his face, mainly cause it was covered by a mask, one half of it was black, the other was white. His overall appearance made me suspect he was some sort of jester. He slowly approached me.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He began to say to me. His voice was a bit high, but somewhat soothing at the same time, "A damsel in distress? A princess waiting to be rescued?"

Though I was on the verge of dying, I made an effort to fully open my eyes, and speak to him, "Who are you? What the heck are you doing here?" I tried yelling at him, but my voice was gruff thanks the smoke, strangely, it didn't seem to effect him.

"Me? Why I am the Master of Dimensions. The Pleasure of Crowds. I am, Dimentio," he held his arm to me.

Dimentio? Not a common name, but it was beautiful. I didn't move, but it appeared that he wanted me to.

"I'm trying to save your life here, if you didn't quite catch my hint," he said, somewhat sarcastically.

My vision started to get blurry as I slowly started to reach out for his hand, I looked up into his eyes, they seemed fixed on me, which gave me an uncomfortable feeling about him. I grabbed a hold of his hand, and he held onto it tightly, he lifted up his other hand, and smiled.

"And now, the show begins," he snapped his fingers, and before I knew it, I was teleported away.

I heard a voice, no, voices around me. I make out what they were saying, but I caught a few words, "Um…is she really the one?" "Yes, she is, exclaimed Count Bleck, Dimentio's report was very clear." The one? The one for what? I opened my eyes, everything was blurry at first, but I saw two figures standing over me. One was a woman with blue skin, and light magenta hair, she also wore pink tinted glasses so that I wouldn't see her eyes. The other was a tall, blue-skinned man with a top hat, and a cane, he wore a monocle over his left eye, and his right eye was a deep orange-red.

"Ah, she awakens, said Count Bleck," he said to me, in weird third person.

I looked around, and adjusted my glasses. I was in a dark room, no exaggeration, I mean it was dark, the only thing I could see were those two.

"W-Where am I? What is this place?" I questioned. I honestly was kind of scared, I mean getting whisked away by a jester to a dark place sound creepier than it is.

The blue-skinned man approached me "You, my dear, are in Castle Bleck, and you will apart of something truly amazing…told Count Bleck."

I looked at him confused, I was about to speak up when he spoke up before me.

"But, before we get any further, allow me to introduce myself. You may refer to me as Count Bleck, and you are?…asked Count Bleck."

"Um…I'm Isabelle," I spoke out almost softly.

"Uh, greetings Isabelle, I'm Nastasia," the woman spoke to me. I gave her a nod.

"Before we get anymore introductions, let me show you to your room, you'll have plenty of time to introduce yourself to the others later…said Count Bleck."

"_Others?" _I thought. There was more around here. I didn't have any time to respond before the Count started to leave the room, and I was following behind him.

**A/N: Yep, I'm hopping on this bandwagon now :D. Don't blame me, I'm currently on hundreds of them XD. Not to worry, I'm still working on my other story Just Like You, but a writer has to spread her wings ya know? **

**It may sound like a story is forming here, and trust me one is. But after the next part, this story's chapters are probably going to turn into short drabbles, and what not. This is just to see how Isabelle ended up as one of Count Bleck's minions, and her meeting the other minions. **

***sigh* I know this chapter is kinda suckish, but I just came home from swimming all day, and I'm almost out of it :p.**


	2. What You'll Be Taking Part In

I walked with him down the dark corridors. It was a very strange place, and I mean very strange. The whole place was black, the walls, the windows, and even the flames from the torches in the hallways were black, though they did give off light, what little of it there was. The only true light came from outside, the sky was filled with colors of violet, and black, the violet color was somewhat bright, but bright enough to let me to see where I was going.

We stopped in front of a door, and the moloculed man turned to me, he was even stranger, his skin was blue, and wore a monocle over his left eye, and his right eye was a bright orange-red color, also his hands appeared to float.

"This will be your room, please make yourself at home…told Count Bleck,"

Oh, yes, he also talked in the third person.

I smiled at him, though I was still uncomfortable about this whole thing, "Uh, thanks Count,"

He gave me a small smile, and tipped his hat, "I hope you enjoy your new life here Isabelle, not everyone gets to be a minion of Count Bleck."

I silently nodded, and he turned away, and walked back down the hallway, leaving me alone. I entered my room, which was the same as the rest of the castle, dark, and black, but it was roomy. I looked around, besides my bed, the only things in the room was a desk, a lamp, and a chair, not much, but the one thing I wanted to know is what the heck I was doing here.

Suddenly, a rush of air came up behind me, and I turned to see that jester, Dimentio wasn't it, right behind me.

"Well, enjoying your stay so far?" he said to me. I was too focused on how he just came out of nowhere to hear what he was saying, but I soon put my focus on him.

"Listen, um Dimentio, would be so kind as to tell me what I'm doing here," I asked politely. As of right now, I was confused as can be.

He hovered over to my side, "Isn't it obvious? You've just been assigned as one of Count Bleck's minions."

"Yes, I was aware of that," I said sarcastically, "but seriously, why am I here?

Dimentio rolled his eyes, "What did I just tell you, or are you hard of hearing?" he sort of asked.

I shook my head, "Um, no, so are you really telling me I'm a minion? Okay, so why am I a minion?" I asked him.

Dimentio than smiled a creepy smile, "You, my dear, are going to be part of something beautiful. The Count is doing all of us a favor here."

My heart started beating a bit faster, "What sort of favor?" I dared to ask.

Dimentio started to circle around me, "Why, he's going to create whole new worlds for us, and all we have to do is help him destroy the ones already in existence."

My eyes widen, and I suddenly gasped, "What?" I yelled, "Your telling me that I'm going to be taking part in destroying worlds?"

Dimentio put his hand on my shoulder, "Now, now, it sounds better than what your saying it is, but you see, it's true that we're going to 'get rid' of the other worlds, but in their place will be a world all our own, without wars, crimes, disasters, that sort of thing."

I stayed in silence, but thought most of it over, "Well, it doesn't sound that bad the way you put it." I said, yet I was still concerned.

Dimentio chuckled, "Of course it isn't bad, it's actually a great thing, and you should be lucky your taking part in it."

I smiled a small smile, but I didn't say anything.

Dimentio floated away from me, "Now why don't you be a good human, and go introduce yourself to the others. Ciao."

I perked up, "Wait what do you mean by 'others'?" I said, but he teleported before I could finish.

I walked over to my desk, and sat down on the chair. I had about over a trillion things going on in my mind, like "Why does Count Bleck want to destroy the worlds?" and "How many other people are here, besides Dimentio, Count Bleck, and his weird assistant?" I slumped in my chair, and sighed heavily. I than looked to the desk, and saw something that wasn't there before, it was a book. I picked it up, and scanned through it, there were no words, so it must've been a journal. I looked on the back of it to see a note.

"_Here's a welcoming gift, I bet you have a lot of things going on through your mind right now, so here's a little something to vent out to" -Dimentio_

I rolled my eyes, but smiled, that jester may be weird, and probably crazy, but maybe he wasn't so bad. Plus, I did have things going through my mind, and I didn't want bother anyone else with my problems, so it wouldn't hurt to vent out a bit. I grabbed the pen that was near the journal, and began to write.

_Date: X/X/XX_

_Many strange things have happened in my life, like the day I found out I have the ability to see ghosts, or what many people call "psychics", but this day was by far the strangest. I now find myself a minion to a weird Count who is planning to destroy all worlds, and replace them with a pure world. I guess it isn't that bad, but I'm worried about the lives at risk, and what might happen if this plan is sought out. I really don't know what to do. Should I stop them? Or go along with all of this? Either way, I'm not going to get anything accomplished by just sitting here._

I closed the journal, and got up. It was time for me to introduce myself to the locals.

**A/N:** **Yay! Updates! Sorry, but when your working on over a thousand things at once, you tire yourself out way too much *faint*. So, here Isabelle finds out what she's taking part in, and is having conflicted emotions about it. **

**Before anyone starts saying anything, yes Isabelle is a psychic, so she can see ghosts, and feel auras, and that sort of thing. Psychics exists in real life (if anyone didn't know that already ^^; ) but it is a rare thing to have. **

**So in the next chapter, should I have Mimi, O'Chunks, or Nastasia? Since it really doesn't matter which order I put them in. I'm just nearing a writers block *shot*. Man, I need inspiration, or motivation to hit me, bad.**


	3. Mimi

I walked down the dark hallway, it was kind of creepy, and I kept getting the feeling that I was being followed. Than again, with that jester's weird ability, he could be following me right now. I also got that feeling that I was walking around in circles, it wasn't long before I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly turned around, and put my hands up, hoping that I wasn't about to come face to face with a psychotic killer, but there was no one behind me. When I turned back around, I did come face to face with someone.

"AHH!" I screamed, probably loud enough for the whole castle to hear. I jumped backwards, and straitened my glasses, only to get a better look at the girl who was standing before me. What was weird about her was that her skin was a light shade of green, and her piggy-tailed hair was also the same color, only a bit darker. She looked to be around ten, or eleven. She looked at me with a worried expression on her face.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that," she said kind of fast.

It took me some time to respond, especially because I was still settling down after the scare she just gave me, but I regained my composure, and answered her back, "I-It's okay, I just didn't expect to turn around, and see you there."

She giggled at my response, "I get that a lot, anyways, I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah?" I said, I was still confused by this "minion" concept, but maybe if I asked this girl, she could help me out.

She smiled back at me, "Really? Sweet! Another girl! I was getting tired of being the only girl around. I know Nastasia is a girl, but I don't really talk, or hang out with her much, but now that you're here, I can finally have some real girl time with someone. Oh, what's your name anyway?"

I smiled, after her little introduction there, I was beginning to take a liking to her, "I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy, it's much faster than saying my full name."

"Oh, ok Izzy, my name is Mimi, but you can call me Mimikins if you want," she giggled again.

I let out a small laugh, she was a bit strange, but at least she wasn't as strange as the jester, "Mimi, are you also a minion of Count Bleck?"

She nodded, "Well of course I am. Count Bleck has promised to create a whole new world for everyone, and all I have to do is play my part in helping him."

I nodded slightly, "And, what is your part in helping?" I couldn't help but ask.

Mimi shrugged, "Well, um, I don't really know, he hasn't exactly told me yet, but he did promise a new world, you know, without wars, hate, that sort of icky stuff."

That caught my interest, I guess what that jester said was true. So they really were planning to destroy all worlds, but judging by what Mimi just said, I guess they haven't put it into action yet, which gives me enough time to learn more about this. Just than, a rush of cold air came from my left, and I looked to see it was none other than the weird jester himself.

"Well hello you two, I see you've met another one of castle's residents," he said to me. I rolled my eyes, has he been eavesdropping the whole time?

"Hey Dimmy," Mimi said to him, I giggled at bit at her nickname for him, "I was just introducing myself to Izzy here, you two have met right?"

I shrugged, but jester boy floated up to me, "Of course we've met, right Izzy?"

I shot a glare at him, "Right, we have met," I said, sort of annoyed. I didn't exactly hate him, I just got a weird feeling off him, like there was something "off" about him that didn't exactly make me quite comfortable.

He floated back some, "Well, once your finished talking to her, I'd suggest you go find O'Chunks, he's around here somewhere. Ciao," with that last sentence, he teleported away.

I rolled my eyes once more, "Is he always like that?" I asked Mimi.

She shrugged, "If you mean he's always dropping in, and out like that, than yes, trust me it is annoying, you won't believe how many times he's "dropped by" in my room."

It wasn't exactly what I meant, but I guess she didn't see his possible insane nature, at least that was what I got off him. He said I should meet this O'Chunks person, "Okay, hey Mimi, do you know where O'Chunks is?"

She nodded, "Yep, he should be somewhere around here, you'll like him, but the only thing I must warn you about is, well…um, you'll see, just follow me, I ran into him before I ran into you."

I nodded as she started to lead the way. I wonder what was about him that she wanted me to be warned about? I just kept walking behind Mimi as she lead me into the dark corridors.

**A/N: WOO! More updates 8D. Don't worry guys, once I'm done with my other projects, updates on this story will become much more frequent, especially because I enjoy writing these characters. I don't know what Mimi's exact age is, but I place her around being ten, or eleven. **

**I have to say, it's much easier for me to write out in first-person, and it's much more fun. I enjoy writing for Mimi, I seem to relate to her personality more. Just to let you know, Isabelle will have many nicknames for Dimentio, but just for now, she simply refers to him as "jester" or "jester boy". Eh, I'm not too good with coming up for nicknames ^^;.**


	4. What am i for?

We were walking for what seemed like an hour, through the long corridors (jeez how big IS this castle?). Mimi was humming some sort of tune, while I was just taking in the castle sights. It wasn't long before I felt like I was wandering around in a complete circles again.

"Uh, Mimi, are you sure you know where your going?" I just had to ask.

Mimi stopped humming, and turning back to me, "Of course I know where I'm going, we're in the east wing of the castle top floor, if we keep heading this way we'll reach the grand staircase."

I nodded, "Okay, so," I felt the need to say something, all this awkward tension was making me feel nervous. Than again, not just ten minutes ago, I found myself in a strange place surrounded by strange people, so I guess I still have every right to be nervous.

She turned back to me, "So…what?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Eh, nothing, still my first day, I'm just a bit nervous meeting everyone."

She nodded in agreement, "You don't have to tell me, before you, I was the last person here, so I know how it feels to be nervous, especially when you're introducing yourself to new people."

I smiled at her remark, I guess I wasn't totally alone on this whole new deal, but even so, I still felt like a fish out of water.

It wasn't long before we came to the end of the hallway. When we entered the other room, I found myself looking at a marvelous sight.

"Whoa," I said under my breath. We'd reached the grand staircase, and it was definitely grand. The room was itself was huge, bigger than any other part of the castle I've been in. There were two flights of stairs leading down the level below us, and above on the ceiling was a chandelier, lit with black flames, of course. If I wasn't so taken aback from the sight, I'd almost say it looked exactly like the grand staircase from _Titanic._

Mimi pulled me from my gaze, "Pretty, huh? Ever since I've been here, this has been my favorite room in the castle. I don't know what about it makes it special, but it kind of is."

Mimi was right, this room did feel special, in one way or another. Just than, I heard a voice come up from below.

"Oi, Mimi!" Someone said in a thick Scottish accent. "Da Count 'as just called a 'eeting, ya 'etter come 'long now!"

Me, and Mimi looked down to see a person, wearing a kilt, and Scottish garb, he was bald, but had a fine beard.

"Oh, Hey O'Chunks, yeah, um, I'll be there, oh and by the way, have you met Izzy yet? She's new."

He turned his gaze to me, and I just smiled, and gave a wave. He smiled back a me, and waved back, "Glad to 'eet ya lass. I'm O'Chunks, I 'ope we see lot more of each other."

"Same here." I called back.

Mimi turned back to me, "Well, I guess the Count has called a meeting, we'd best be going now."

I looked behind me, hoping that werid jester doesn't pop up, than turned back to Mimi, "Um, you go on ahead, I'll be down in a bit."

Mimi looked a me, confused, but than shook it off, "Okay, I'll see you in the meeting hall." She than ran off, leaving me by myself.

I started making my way down the staircase, it wouldn't hurt to explore a bit before hand right? As, I was walking, something strange came to my mind. It seemed that everyone here had some sort of speciality, O'Chunks looked like he was strong enough to push a building, Mimi could change her form, and the jester boy could teleport anywhere he'd wish. Every single one of them had a unique talent, so why did the Count want me? What made me so special to be part of this group? Whatever it was, I was going to get my answer at this meeting.

**A/N:** **The story continues…(been a while hasn't it?) Turns out a good break was all I needed (it does wonders for those who have serve writers block…like I had).**


	5. Plan Revealed

I continued walking down the dark hallways by myself, now I really wish I went along with the group. Though walking around alone did give me some time to be alone with my thoughts, and also talk aloud to myself without being judge.

"Okay, well so far, at least some people here have some sanity," I started speaking aloud, "I wonder where they all came from though, except for O'Chunks, none of them really look human, though that jester boy does look human, I doubt that he is."

"Well, I can definitely speak for everyone when I say you're right, my dear," a familiar voice spoke up. I didn't need to guess who it was.

I rolled my eyes as I felt the familiar rush of cold air come from beside me, I looked to see the jester floating along side me. I turned to him, he was smiling casually, I looked down the see that his feet weren't touching the ground. I wonder if he ever walks?

"You do know you're a total creep right?" I asked him, quite annoyed.

He waved his hand at me, "Doesn't really matter to me, besides, what's the point in being a dimensional-bending being if you can't have a little fun with it?" He said in a sly tone.

I, once again, rolled my eyes at his remark, "Whatever, listen, do you know where the meeting place is?" I asked. I really didn't want his help, but seeing as I'm still walking these wandering halls alone, with no idea where everything is at, what other choice did I have?

He smiled his creepy smile, and turned to me, "Of course, I can tell by the look on your face that you're in need of assistance, and I'd be more that happy to give it to you."

I smiled, surprised, "Really? Thanks, I guess, so uh, which way to this meeting place?"

He smiled again, but not a creep smile, but a smile-smile, and he held out his hand to me, "Let's go, my way."

I grabbed a hold of his hand, and he raised his other hand, and snapped his fingers, teleporting us both away.

Before I knew it, I was in a different room, standing on a floating block, and surrounded by everyone.

"It's about time you two showed up," growled Natasia, than she gave me a look, "well, it's about time that Dimentio showed up. I figure I should cut you some slack Isabelle, seeing as you're new, and all, 'k?"

I opened my mouth to talk, but the jester was the first to do so.

"Listen Nassy, I was just helping the girl out, she was obviously lost, so I figured I could give her my assistance," he said as he put his arm around me.

Natasia looked between Dimentio, and me, than shrugged, "Fine, whatever, I'll let you off the hook this time since you're the newbie here."

Dimentio leaned over, and whisper in my ear, "Your welcome," in the most pleasant way. I was about to reply, when Count Bleck spoke up.

"Perfect, exclaimed Count Bleck, now that all my minions are gathered, it's time we get underway with our next step in my plan, but before we do that, I'm sure you've all met Isabelle, correct?" He gestured at me.

"Yep, we've all gotten to know each other," exclaimed Mimi, who was now wearing a beautiful yellow sundress.

"Ay, we gotten to know 'er," spoke up O'Chunks.

I looked around at them, then turned back to the Count, his fiery red eyes shining underneath the shadow of his hat sent chills up my spine.

"Uh, yep, I think I've gotten to know everyone here…we are everyone right?" I know it was a stupid question, but I didn't want to be walking, and than suddenly get attacked by a few face.

Natasia nodded at me, "Yep, this is, uh, everyone," she waved her hand around the room.

I looked around the room again, four of us, including me. Not that big of an army, but still, I wondered about this plan, and judging from being here, I think I was about to get all the answers I needed.

"Well now, said Count Bleck, now that we are all in acquaintance with each other, let's get down to business, firstly, if you haven't been noted already, there's a reason that we're all here, and that reason is spoken right here in the Dar Pronoctious.

He reached his hand into his cape, and pulled out a dark violet-red, and blue book with a dark blue sapphire-like jewel in the middle. The instant he pulled it out, my heart started racing, and I saw a very dark, black aura radiating off it. I never felt something like this in my life, and I didn't need anyone to tell me anything, I knew this book was evil.

"Hey Izzy," Mimi called out to me, "are you alright?" she asked concerned.

I turned to her, and my heart slowed down, and the feeling of dread, and evil left.

"Uh, yeah, I'm okay, I just have a headache, as all," I lied, I didn't want anyone knowing what I just felt.

"Well, we have Tylenol for that, I'll give you some afterwards, 'k?" Natasia said. She turned to the Count, "continue Count."

The Count nodded to Natasia, "In this book, it tells of a sequence of events, events, that are well along to be set in stone. Long ago, my people, created this book, foretelling events that would be the end of all worlds."

I gasped silently, it looks like the jester was right about one thing, he really is going to bring the end of all worlds, but why was the question.

"In the beginning of this book, said Count Bleck, it tells of four heroes of the Dark Pronoctious, the heroes who will heroes who will help with the destruction of the worlds, and the creation of a new one."

Four heroes? I didn't need my psychic reads to tell me I was one of them.

"In the Dark Pronoctious, it speaks of the four heroes, a mighty warrior, a young manipulator, a magical being, and a dark third eye."

Well, it looks like I got my answer to who I was to them.

"It states in the Dark Pronoctious, that in order to bring about the beginning of destruction, we must first bring forward the Chaos Heart, and in order to bring it forth, there must be a wedding between a beautiful princess, and a fearful king."

"Ohhhh, a marriage, I think I hear wedding bells on the horizon," Mimi giggled, and then suddenly, her yellow sundress, turned into a white gown.

"Ah, yes, nothing like a forceful marriage to get everyone going, very romantic, like the setting sun after a storm," Dimentio said.

I took a weird look at him, I didn't know what was weirder, his suddenly romantic attitude, or weird similes.

"So, er, Count, when 're we going to 'et this plan a-going?" O'Chunks said, somewhat confused.

Count Bleck snickered, and lowered his hat, "Soon, my dear minion, very soon, but for now we must prepare, now that we have all the necessary heroes, we can now plan accordingly. First off, Dimentio, Isabelle."

Me, and Dimentio exchanged glances

"You two will head into Flipside, the castle is running low on food, I will give you the money to buy the items we require, you two may leave after the meeting, told Count Bleck."

Dimentio, and I nodded. Flipside? I never heard of that place before. Strange name for a town though.

Count Bleck turned up to Mimi, and O'Chunks, "You two will stay here. Natasia, and I need help "redecorating the castle."

Mimi squealed, and clapped her hands, "Yay! We're going to redecorate, maybe we can add some color to this dark castle."

Count Bleck raised his cane, "Now, that everything is taken care of, you may now continue on, exclaimed Count Bleck."

O'Chunks, and Mimi quickly exited, while me, and Dimentio stayed behind. Count Bleck came up to us.

"I trust the two of you to shop for me, given how busy I've been these days, I just can't go out myself anymore," he handed Dimentio money, "I expect you to be back soon," said Count Bleck," he than raised his can, than teleported away.

The jester than turned to me, "Well now, how about a little road trip?"

I smiled, "Sure, but I'm driving."

**A/N: Another chapter in one day, I must be getting on a roll :D. I'll try to make updates on a weekly basis, so that way it doesn't get too tangled up with my school life.**


	6. Future Fortold

In all honesty, I've been to a lot of weird places in my life, and given the fact that I can see the dead, I've been to mostly all of them, mainly the haunted ones. But Flipside, is one of the most oddest places I've ever been to, and I wasn't just saying that cause the people were weird looking.

Me, and Dimentio, walked for what seemed like an hour, only really it has been five minutes.

"Listen Jester, do you even know where the market is here?" I asked. I was somewhat annoyed with him, for I was getting a slight feeling that he was dragging me around in circles.

He smiled his creepy smile again. "Don't worry Iz, I know where I'm going, and you do know I have a name right?" He asked.

I laughed slightly, "Of course I do Dimmy, I just choose not to call you by it."

I looked over at him to see him roll his eyes, "Very cute, but it's okay, I've had a lot of nicknames in my life, and I've gotten used to them all, eventually."

I laughed again, Dimentio might have been a weird being, and despite the fact that I still get a really weird feeling around him, he wasn't half bad, in fact he was kind of nicer to me than most of my old friends were.

We only had to walk a few more blocks before we reached the market. Before we entered, Dimentio turned to me.

"Listen, I'm only telling you this because you're new, and never been to Flipside or rather this universe, but when we go in here, let me take care of everything."

I nodded, but something caught my ears, a different universe? Was I in another universe? Seemed too strange, but, judging by what I've see so far, he might've been right.

We both walked into the store, the first thing I noticed was the stored clerk, he was wearing a weird orange stripped sweater, and wore glasses, and a hat. He greeted us.

"Welcome! What can I do for the two of you today?"

Dimentio, and I walked up to the counter, Dimentio looked around the shelves, and wondered what all we should get.

"Hmm," he sighed, "let's see, we'll take twenty shroom shakes, five ultra shroom shakes, two cake mixes, and a long-lasting shroom shake."

The store clerk got all the necessary items, and added up the total. What struck me as weird was the food they had here. When I first heart "shroom" something else came to mind, but I guessed that didn't apply here.

"Alrighty, that'll be four-hundred and ten coins please," he said.

Dimentio counted the money, and gave it to him.

"Right than, and ninety coins is you change, have a nice day now, oh, wait, you girl."

Me, and Dimentio were almost out the door, we stopped dead in our tracks, well I actually stopped, Dimentio just floated in place. I turned around.

"Um, yes?" I asked, almost quietly.

He looked over me, kind of like he was analyzing me, "You ain't from 'round here are you?" he asked.

I was about to reply when Dimentio butted in, "She's new in town," he said.

The clerk shrugged, and returned to restocking the counter. Me, and Dimentio walked out of the store.

"Well, that was weird," I said to him.

He rolled his eyes, "Not really, they just never seen anyone of your kind here before."

"Really? Oh that reminds me," I didn't was to ask him at first, but now would be a good time as any, "This has been on my mind since we came here, where the heck are we, like, universe wise?"

He suddenly turned to me, almost wide-eyed, it's like he didn't expect me to ask that kind of question. "Well, universe wise, I guess you can say we're not actually 'in' a universe, so to speak, we're actually in a place between universes."

That struck me as strange, how the heck was I in a place that was in between universes? Another thing came to mind. "Okay, one last question, and this may seem like a weird question, but, umm, what are you? I mean you look human, but, are you?"

Dimentio glanced at me, "Well, it's hard to say, but I am for a fact, not of your kind."

"Well, if your not, than what are you?" I asked.

Dimentio suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, than looked down, and for the first time, he actually landed on the ground. He really wasn't any taller than me, and I'm five-six.

"I'm sorry to say, Isabelle, but I'm of my own unique species, as far as I can tell. Forgive me, as I've been around for a long while, and my memories are not as good as others."

I looked at him with great confusion, "So what you're saying is, is that you have no idea what you are?"

He nodded at my remark. It really surprised me, yet kind of saddened me. We both walked along in silence for a while, until something caught my eye.

"Hey, look Dim, 'Psychic readings, and fortunes' do you think we can go try it?" I asked. Ever since I found out about the gift I have, I've done extensive research on it. I found out that it's rare to be born with the gift of seeing spirits, or any other ability.

"I don't know Iz, the Count said he wanted us back as soon as possible," he said. I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was being sarcastic.

I rolled my eyes at his remark. I than grabbed a hold of his hand, "Come on, it might be fun, besides, it's not like Bleck know what we're doing."

Dimentio scoffed, but looked back up to the sign, "Well, I guess we could as long as we take our time getting back to the castle," he winked at me.

I giggled softly as we both walked into the building. The inside was decorated in varieties of blues, and violets, and the smell of burning incense filled the air. There was a table in the middle of the room with a large crystal ball in the middle. At the table, there was a woman dressed in blue, with long ginger hair, and wearing weird star-shaped glasses.

"Welcome you two, what can I do for the both of you?" she said in kind of a weird rhyme.

Dimentio, and I looked at each other, "Well, we were wondering if we could have our fortunes read?" I asked.

She gestured to the two seats at the table, "Well, come on down."

We both looked at each other again, than went, and took our seats at the table.

"Now, which on shall be first, may I remind you two that my fortunes cost twenty coins each."

Dimentio looked at me, and smiled, and gave me exactly twenty coins. I turned back, and gave the coins to her.

She smiled, "Alright, now let's see what the future has in store for you."

Just than, the crystal ball started glowing brightly, and I could swear I was seeing images inside of it. She put her hands on the crystal ball, and looked deeply into it.

"I see, the path in you road ahead is blocked, and filled with obstacles. In order to clear the path, you must help a lost person who's become trapped in your road. In helping this lost soul, it'll help you overcome your obstacles ahead, and make the greatest sacrifice in return for you helping it. It'll also make you stronger in both mind, and soul."

The light faded. I was completely awestricken, than again it was the first time that I had my fortune read. She than turned to Dimentio.

"I have a special one for you," she told him.

We both took a weird glance at each other. She got up out of her seat, and gestured us to follow her into a back room. In the back room, there was a bowl, and a few pillows, and rugs spread out everywhere. She turned to us, "Now before we began, I'm going to need a piece of you clothing, and a drop of blood."

Dimentio looked at her like she was crazy, "A drop of blood, are you crazy? There's no-AHHH!" I pricked his hand, and cut a piece of his poncho. He turned to me angrily, "What the heck are you doing?"

I handed the piece of clothing to her, "Relax Dimmy, I'm just doing what she told you to do."

She put the piece in the bowl, and Dimentio put some drops of his blood in with it, and turned back to me, "Well, you could've at least given me some warning."

"Well now, let's began," she said as she threw blue powder into the bowl. The powder sparked, and a cloud of smoke rose from the bowl. I could start to see images appear in the smoke. Suddenly the images started forming, and Dimentio, and I could see them clearly.

"I see, the path you've chosen, has lead you into a terrible fate,"

I gasped quietly, and turned to Dimentio, whose expression remained unchanged. I turned back to the smoke, I could see the image of a monster, well, I couldn't tell what it was, just the appearance of it made it look like a monster. Suddenly the image of the monster disappeared.

"But, there is a way to escape this fate," I started to see an image of a heart forming in the smoke, "if you learn to show compassion to someone you care for, to someone you never thought would care for so deeply," at this point the whole cloud of smoke was in the shape of a heart. Dimentio, and I saw how the two glowing lights from the ceiling made it look like one side of the hear was a deep blue, and the other side was a magnificent violet, "and learn to show a love most beautiful."

The heart disappeared as the smoke vanished. I, for one, was completely blown away, if I only could say the same for Dimentio.

"Thank you, the two of you," she nodded to us. Dimentio, and I nodded back, and left.

As we were walking through Flipside, he was mostly quiet. I didn't want to speak up, but this silence was killing me, "Crazy fortunes huh?" I asked him.

Dimentio chuckled, "Not that crazy."

**A/N: Just in time for the holidays, there's going to be a lot of updates on this story. I have three chapters written out, and I plan on getting them all up during this holiday season. My school goes on break Friday, so starting then, I'll be working on the next chapters, and plan to get this story finished before break is up (I told you this is only what happens BEFORE the main game plot, this story leads into my next one I'm working on **_**Parallel Dimensions, **_**which I hope to start sometime after the new year).**


	7. Home

Dimentio, and I got back to the castle around sunset, well, it was sunset when we left Flipside. We didn't talk much on the way back, but I tried making some small talk, though he didn't respond much. As always, the castle was a dark, black place, with the only light coming from the violet/black sky.

As we entered the castle, Natasia, Mimi approached us, "What took you guys so long?" Mimi asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes, care to explain why it took you three hours to shop?" Natasia scowled.

Dimentio, and I exchanged a quick glance, than I gave him look that said "let me handle this", and he gave me a look that said, "good luck with that."

I took a quick glance at Natasia, and Mimi before speaking, "Well, there was a long line at the market, plus, it took us a while to find the items we were looking for," my voice was quivering a bit, and I was hoping that they weren't seeing through my lie.

Natasia, and Mimi exchanged a pair of looks. Mimi seemed to have bought the story, Natasia, not so much.

"Well, you see, it took us a while to find what we needed to buy," I said.

Natasia loosened her glare, and sighed, "Hard to blame ya, the market these days can be, uh, terrible, especially in this economy."

I side-glanced to Dimentio, who shrugged, guess he didn't know that Natasia was going to answer like that.

"Yeah," I continued, "sorry about this minor inconvenience."

Natasia waved her hand, brushing off my words, "It's okay, k?" I sighed in relief, and turned my gaze to Dimentio who smiled at me, and gave me a wink. Natasia started walking off down the hall, she called back to us, "I still need to finish making my rounds 'round the castle, you guys may retreat back to your rooms for some rest."

Mimi smiled at this, "That really sounds nice, I might take her off on that offer."

I giggled, "Same here, I've had a long day, so rest is definitely a great idea."

Dimentio walked up to me, "I'm sure you must be tired after the day you've had. Would you like it if I escorted you to you room?" And by escorted, I'm sure he meant "teleport".

I had to admit, even though I kind of already knew where my room was, I couldn't pass up the offer, "Sure, I don't mind," I said grabbing hold of his hand, and as always, he snapped him fingers, and teleported the both of us to my room. Something about my room seemed different. When I last left it, it was just another one of those black rooms, but now it seemed more…familiar. In fact, it looked a lot like my old room back at home.

A dark purple chandelier hung from the top of the ceiling, it's beautiful violet lights lit up the room in a light violet hue. A large blue canopy hung over my bed, and two beside table lamps were placed on both sides. Over at my desk were tons of art supplies, and my laptop, and to finish it all up, the room was carpeted with smooth violet carpeting.

Dimentio snickered behind me, "You seem surprised."

I turned to him, I had over a million things to say, but only one word came out, "How?"

He laughed softly, "Let me just say that I don't want you getting homesick."

My smile widened, I seriously didn't know what to say, but I only could say one thing, "Thanks, Dimentio."

He seemed somewhat surprised, probably because I actually used his real name, but he smiled, "You're most certainly welcome. You'd better get some sleep. Ciao," and with that, he teleported away.

After he left, I ran over my desk, and pulled out the journal.

_X/XX/XXXX,_

_I must admit some things, so I should start off by writing about this place. Even though this place is magnificent, I can tell by feeling the energy here, that this place is hiding something, but I'm not too sure what. The people here are nice, but I can tell something about them seem off. The one question remains in my mind, is why does Bleck want to bring the end of all worlds? One thing is for certain, this castle, and its residents all have secrets, secrets that I'm certain have information, and info that I need to know. I'm not trying to be a creep or anything, just that if finding out secrets is the only way to know for certain what's going on, than I'm all for it._

I put my journal back inside my desk, and went to lay down in my bed. As I tried to fall asleep, another thing crawled into my mind, something that had almost slipped it. Earlier today, I was just about to die in a fire, and if wasn't for Dimentio, I would've perished in the flames. Something struck me as odd, it seemed to me that Dimentio may know more about me than he lets on. Also, I wondered what my family thinks now that I'm gone. I knew only one thing, Dimentio is going to receive a lot of question from me tomorrow.

**A/N:** **Short chapter, but things are starting to get more interesting. Expect an update today, and on Christmas Day, think of it as a special present to all who read :D.**


	8. A Secret Revealed

I awoke the next day feeling quite refreshed, I don't think I had that good of a good nights sleep in months. Looking around the room, it was hard to believe that I was still in Count Bleck's castle. My first plan of action was to find Dimentio, which shouldn't be two hard, that weird jester is always trying to find a way to sneak up on me. I walked outside my room, and looked up, and down the hall, and no one was in sight. I let my room, and started walking in the direction of the grand staircase, with any luck Dimentio would probably be down there. But, yet again, it didn't take long for me to loose my way.

"You got to be kidding me," I said under my breath. I swore, that everyday theses hallways, and corridors change.

Suddenly, a cold wind blew up from behind me, I turned around only to find that there was nobody there. I frowned. I was almost certain that I felt Dimentio's teleportation wind, but I guessed I was mistaken. When I turned around, only to have a near heart attack.

"OHMYGOSH!" I screamed loudly, as I saw Dimentio's floating body, and him smiling his creepy smile.

He laughed slightly, "Wow, you're quite the screamer when you get scared."

I looked at him, slight filled with anger, "You just get some weird sadistic thrill out of this don't you?

He shrugged, "I wouldn't call it 'sadistic'. Sadistic is when you get a thrill out of watching someone in pain, or being tortured. I, however, only laugh when you get scared, because, well, I just find your scream funny."

I rose an eyebrow, I didn't know whether to take it as a comment, or an insult, "Um, thanks, I guess."

He smiled, and started floating around me, "So, do you, yet again, need my help getting somewhere, or would you rather have me draw you a map?"

I was about to take him up on that offer of him drawing me a map, but than I remembered why I needed to look for him, "Actually Dimentio, um, there's something I've been wanting to ask you."

I saw him raise an eyebrow, and gave me a questionable look, "What is it?" He asked.

I took a deep breath, I wasn't too sure how to ask him, but I had to anyway, "Listen, about what happened yesterday, why did you have me from that fire?"

Dimentio did not answer at first, only it seemed he was lost in thought. I was a while before he answered back, "Why do you ask?"

I stayed silent for a moment, "Well, it just seems odd that someone like you would save me from death."

Dimentio chuckled for a moment, "Trust me, it's not really odd, I saw you about to die, and out of the kindness in my heart, I decided to save you."

I smiled, "Really?" I was unsure if it was a lie, or not.

He put his arm around me, "OF course, plus what kind of person would I be if let a lone soul die in a fire?"

I tried to avoid his gaze, I started getting the weird feeling off him again. That feeling mad me want to get away from him, but not before asking him one more question.

"One more thing jester, do you know why Count Bleck wants to put an end to all worlds?"

Dimentio snickered, "Well, he's tired of all the violence in the worlds of course."

I narrowed my eyes, "No Dim, I know that's not the truth, and you know that as well, just please tell me," I pleaded with him.

Dimentio sighed, and walked a few feet away from me, "You are either smarter than I thought, or you sixth sense is more powerful than I thought."

I stared at him, confused, suddenly the strange feeling came back to me, this time, I was more like a warning signal. I did my best to ignore the feeling, and concentrate more on Dimentio.

"What are you saying Dim?" I questioned him. The weird feeling was getting stronger.

He turned around and face me, his gold, and black eyes staring right into mine, sending a chill up my spine "You are right, Isabelle, Bleck IS hiding something from all of us. The real truth. I've known that for quite some time now, but tell me, how long have you know?"

My heart started heating fast, this was a new side of Dimentio that I've never seen before, it was both intimidating, and freaky, "I didn't really know, it's just, yesterday, when the Count was having his meeting, I could tell by the way he was talking that he wasn't being completely truthful with us."

Once again, the creepy smile appeared on his face. I swear that smile get creepier every time he makes it, "Exactly the point my dear. It seems that you too understand the situation here, I just can't believe how soon you've figured it out, in the short period you've been here," his look turned into one that was questioning me, "you're exactly want I need."

My confusion only grew, and so did the feeling, "What are you talking about?"

Dimentio than got in real close to me, which made me feel really uncomfortable, "It's simple Isabelle, Bleck's plan isn't at all what he says it is, in fact, it's far from it. I've been in this castle for two months now, trying to figure out what Bleck's true plan is, and now I'm even closer, now that I have you."

I took a few steps back from him, "wait, so you knew all along that Count Bleck's plan wasn't at all what he said?"

He nodded.

I lowered my eyes, "Than why didn't you tell me?" My voice was an inaudible whisper.

Dimentio came up to me, and put his hand on my shoulder, I raised my eyes slightly. I saw a slight look of grief on his face, telling me that he'd wish he told me sooner, "Trust me, Iz, I had ever notion of telling you, but I just didn't thinking it would be this soon."

I looked back down again, only this time to have Dimentio hold my head up, and he was looking straight into my eyes, "I'm sorry, Isabelle, please don't think less of me for this," his voice was quivering slightly, it made m feel really bad.

"It's alright Dim, and don't worry, I'll never think any less of you," my voice sounded like I was about to cry, even though I wasn't.

One of his non-creepy smiles crossed his face, "Thank you Izzy, but there's one more thing I need."

I suddenly had my guard up again, just in case he'd do something unexpected, "What?"

"I know you're trying to figure out the secrets of this place, as well as I, and I think we could find more out if we helped each other out here."

At first, I was dumbfounded, how on Earth did Dimentio know about that? But than I wondered about how me, and him could find out the secrets of this place.

"Alright, you have my consent. I don't know why, but I get a strange feeling off this place, I know it has its secrets, and I just want to get down to the bottom of this."

"That' a good thing my dear, that means we're on the same page. So I'll help you, if you help me, deal?" He held out his hand to me, which I gradually took.

"Deal," I said shaking his hand. Unaware that I either made the best, or worst decision of my life.


	9. A Heartfelt Christmas

_12/24/XXXX,_

_Today is my one month anniversary in the castle. Thought I have to say, it feels a lot longer than that. Not much has happened since I first got here, though Dimentio, and I have been doing our best solving the puzzles of this castle. With some help from Mimi, whom we now believe is Bleck's "favorite", we were able to find out some stuff, and my "some" I mean not a whole lot. Mimi's been telling us that every night since I've came here, the Count would tell a bedtime story to Mimi, what was strange is how every night, the story changes, but the characters do not. There is always two character, a man, and a woman. From what Mimi has told us, the man's name is Blumarie, and the woman's Timpani. The plots of these stories usually involved love, and some ended with the woman dying, or disappearing. It's not a big discovery, but it did raise a question whether or not Count Bleck was senile_

_But, other than that, I'm in the greatest of moods. Tomorrow is Christmas, and I couldn't be happier. What really surprised me, is that everyone else celebrates Christmas as well. Thought they don't call it "Christmas" it's strikingly similar to it. We hang up a tree, and some decorations, and tomorrow we exchanged gifts. I got something for everyone. I got Bleck a new monocle, Natasia come books, Mimi some amazing dresses, O'Chunks some weights, and Dimentio, well, he was hard to find something for, but I found one thing for him. A stone, but not just any stone, it was amethyst, a beautiful kind of crystallized rock, but the way it shined in the light is truly amazing. I can not wait till tomorrow._

In the morning I headed toward the Grand Staircase, where everybody was waiting. Before I gave out my presents, everyone gave me theirs. From the Count, I got a silver pocket watch, which I had to admit was beautiful. Natasia gave me a first edition book of psychology. Mimi gave me some new clothes, and O'Chunks gave me a crystal snowflake ornament. Dimentio, however, said that he'll give me my gift once I gave everyone else theirs.

Everyone did end up loving their gifts, which relieved me, because to be perfectly honest, I was worried that they wouldn't like them. Dimentio approached me, after I gave him his, "My dear Isabelle, this gift is absolutely marvelous, the color of this epically," he pointed out the magnificent violet color of the stone.

I smiled, "Glad you like it."

He smiled, and grabbed hold of my arm, "Come, it's time I gave you your present," before I knew it, we teleported away.

We ended up teleporting to the balcony of the castle. I never been to this part of the castle, from where I was seeing, we were probably at the top of it. The balcony looked over the entire sky. I never noticed it before, but the way the violet, and black sky swirled with each other was really beautiful.

I was too buys looking at the sky, that I didn't noticed that Dimentio got out his gift. I looked back at him, and he was holding out a small box-shaped present. It was wrapped in a beautiful blue wrapping paper topped with a small blue bow.

He placed the small box in my hand, "As they say in your world, Merry Christmas."

I unwrapped the box, and opened it, and nearly gasped. It was a necklace, the chain was a beautiful silver color, and on the end of the chain was a heart. The heart was small, about the size of a quarter. What I really loved about the necklace was the color of the heart, one side was blue, and the other was violet. The two colors swirled around each other in the middle. It was truly an amazing gift.

"Here, allow me," Dimentio said. He took out the necklace, and wrapped it around my neck. Than he conjured up a mirror, and I looked at myself. The necklace fitted perfectly, and the color definitely went with my eyes, well, the blue half of it. Dimentio smiled, "You look amazing."

I was speechless, "This, this is the most amazing gift anyone has ever give to me."

Dimentio's smile grew wider, "I'm really glad you like it."

I smiled, and with any warning to him, I wrapped my arms around him. I had to guess my hug surprised him, as he was reluctant to hug me back, but soon, he put his arms around me. I whispered in his ear, "Thank you."

I let go of him, and giggled a bit, as did he. It was weird, cause I never heard him giggle before, and until now I didn't think he could.

"Did you enjoy your first Christmas here?" He asked me.

There was only one thing I could say, "Yes."

Dimentio held my hand, "Than there is one more thing I would like to give to you." He snapped his fingers, and as if like magic, it began to snow above us.

**A/N: I would like to take this time to say Merry Christmas to all of you out there, and I hope you made this Christmas an enjoyable one 3.**


	10. Secrets Witin

**A/N: So very sorry for the freakishly long hiatus. I have no better excuse than life, and how it never seems to go my way. So here's a long one for you to enjoy ****J.**

I stared at the clock on my bedside table, it was exactly eleven o'clock, which means that in exactly one hour, it would be the start of the new year, in my world at least. I sighed, and stared back up the ceiling. After Christmas, things were just like normal around here, meetings here and there, and more of Dimentio and I sneaking about the castle, trying our best to eavesdrop on Count Bleck's conversations, and listening to his bedtime tells to Mimi.

The one thing that's been talked about in the meetings recently is how close the day is to when we began our plan, when we unleash the Chaos Heart. To be perfectly honest, I'm kind of worried for that day, for I don't know what will happen afterwards.

Just than, a knock at my door pulled me away from my thoughts. I got up, and walked to the door to open it. I only opened it just a crack, before I saw Dimentio's familiar silhouette standing on the other side. That struck me as odd, usually Dimentio has that thing of just teleporting into my room. I opened it the rest of the way, and he looked at me, and smiled.

"Good, you're awake, I'd though you'd fallen asleep already," he reached behind his back, and pulled out a blue rose, "For you, Happy New Year."

I smiled, and took the rose from him, "Thanks," I walked away for a second to put the rose on my desk. I turned back around to see Dimentio had already entered my room.

"So what's the plan for tonight Dim?" I asked. For some nights now, Dimentio and I have been coming up with some plans, most of them involving us trying to see if we can get the Dark Pronoctious off of Bleck. We'd figured that all the secrets that we need to know reside in that book. But it's the trouble of getting it off of him, he literally has it on hand everywhere he goes.

"Simple, we're gonna sneak into Bleck's room, and 'borrow' the Dark Pronoctious. I'm pretty sure that's all we'll need." He, nonchalantly put his arm around my shoulder.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Really? We're really gonna do it? You're making it sound like it's so easy."

He chuckled,' Or course it's easy, why wouldn't it be?"

"Gee, I don't know, maybe cause we're both at risk here if Bleck does so happen to catch us."

He chuckled once again, "Trust me Isabelle, it's near the middle of the night, Bleck is usually asleep by now, besides just let me do all the work."

I thought about it for a moment, "Okay, but if you're gonna do all the work, why do you need me than?"

He slowly floated away from me, "Because, I need someone to be my lookout, and someone to take the wrap if I get caught," I snickered at his obvious attempt to be sarcastic to me.

I rolled my eyes. We than teleported to the Northern Wing of the castle, which I liked to call the "Count's Wing", because I think that Bleck's room is the only bedroom in the entire Northern Wing. We snuck along the hallway, I had t quietly tip-toe, while Dimentio easily floated along.

"Can you try not to be a show-off," I quietly whispered.

"What's there to be showing off? I'm just doing what I do naturally, sorry if you're jealous," he quietly snickered.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not jealous, jester, it's just I find in unfair that I have to tip-toe as quietly as I can, while you can just float along there."

Dimentio laughed at this, "Yep, you're definitely jealous."

"No I'm not!" I yelled. Dimentio instantly covered my mouth, and listened around, than gave me a glare.

"Well, you're talking isn't making it any better for either of us now, be quiet, we're almost there."

It only took a few more steps to make it to Count Bleck's room. I myself have never been to his room before, but just by standing in from of the door, I was getting a nausea feeling, and my head started to hurt. Dimentio quickly glanced at me, "Are you okay?"

Though my head was still hurting, the nausea feeling went away, "Yeah, I'm find, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

He nodded firmly "Of course, believe if or not, I've actually did this a time or two before."

That caught me off guard, did he really sneak into the Count's room before? He listened in than looked up at me and mouthed, "He's in there."

Great. "Is he sleeping?" I mouthed back.

Dimentio shook his head, "Listen." With that, I listened in beside Dimentio. He was right, by the sound of things, he was talking to himself in there. It didn't surprise me, Dimentio and I always heard Count Bleck talking to himself, but this time, the conversation, was not something Dimentio nor I was expecting.

"The time is nigh, I've waited so long, planned everything perfectly. Soon we'll began, and I'll be rid of everything that has taken her away from me. For everything without her is meaningless."

I was taken aback by that. Just who was this "her" he was speaking of? And how does "her" have any tie in this? This just got me questioning even more.

As soon as we heard him lie down in his bed, Dimentio whisper to me, "Stay here, I won't take long." With that he teleported away.

I kind of wished he didn't leave me alone, this castle is normally creepy, but when you're alone, when everyone else is asleep, it's even creepier. Plus, like any other house at night, there were weird unexplainable noises. I've grown used to hearing weird noises at night, but that didn't mean I don't get freaked out from time to time. Every five seconds, I kept on looking to see if anyone had caught me. Thankfully, the Count's bedroom was the only one in the Northern Wing, so I assured myself that I wasn't expecting company anytime soon.

Soon, Dimentio came back with the Dark Pronoctious in hand.

"What the?" I exclaimed when I saw that Dimentio actually had the book.

"Shh! See? I told you it was easy," He gave me a wink, and started skimming through the book.

Just like any other time I saw the book, I started feeling sick, and felt my head pounding. I backed away a bit from Dimentio, who looked at me confused, "What's the matter with you?" he asked.

My head was still spinning, but I managed to regain my composure, "Nothing, I'm just…I'm fine, don't worry."

Dimentio kept eyeing me, "Okay, any who, in these pages lies the secrets to the future," he skimmed through the book again, smiling creepily as he did, "Everything that will happen hidden in these pages. All the secrets we need to know."

I looked at the book, I could feel the energy radiating from it, I knew it was evil, I could feel that just by reading it, it would be enough to drive someone to the brink of insanity.

Dimentio opened the book, and read through it, "With the union of these two, hath shall come forth, the Chaos Heart."

While he continued reading a loud, I saw a weird black aura reach around Dimentio's arm, and travel up them, coiling around him like a snake. I didn't know if my eyes were playing tricks on me, or I was really seeing this. I could the aura starting to surround his body, pulsating, taking over him.

"…The Void will grow larger, and destroy everything in its path."

"Dimentio!" I yelled.

He stopped reading, and looked up at me in shock. I felt tears starting to soak my eyes. I was a worried, but confused look on his face, "Isabelle?"

We suddenly looked to the Count's door to hear footsteps coming towards us. I turned to Dimentio, "Dimentio, I'm…" But before I could say another work, Dimentio took a hold of my hand, and we both quickly teleported away, and Dimentio left the Dark Pronoctious behind.

We ended up teleporting back to my room. The sickening feeling from earlier was slowly fading away.

Dimentio looked at me, and I caught lance of him. My head was still pounding, and I felt a few tears running down my cheek. I've never been more frightened by anything in my life. Just seeing the pulsating, black aura traveling, and surrounding Dimentio was enough to send shills up my spine. It was strange though, because I never seen the aura surround Bleck before, but than again, Bleck never read a loud from the book before.

"I'm sorry if that was too much for you to handle," Dimentio said, his voice somewhat filled with regret.

I sighed deeply, "No, don't be, it wasn't your fault," Even though it kind of was his fault, I didn't say it, to spare him any more pain he could have.

But Dimentio sighed, and turned from me, he started to float away, as if he was going to leave. I didn't say anything, I could feel off his aura, that he was somewhat filled with regret, but there was something else there too. Was it…joy? Happiness? Or something else I couldn't feel?

"Once more thing," Dimentio suddenly said, pulling me away from my thoughts. I turned over and looked at him, "We were right all along, Isabelle, the Count is going to destroy everything, and it's all for a personal gain."

I stood up, "What? What is he trying to gain from this?"

"Revenge."

I rose an eyebrow. "Revenge? Against what?" A sudden thought crossed my mind. Could it be revenge for "her?"

He shrugged, "Looks as if we have another mystery to solve."

"Oh great," I whispered quietly to myself.

Dimentio chuckled, "Be sure to get some sleep tonight Iz, you'll be needing it. Ciao." And with that he teleported away.

I walked over ,and laid on my bed. I must've had over a thousand thoughts in my head. Looks like we were right, Bleck is planning on revenge for something, whether it's for "her" or not. But Bleck should know, when going out for revenge, sometimes, people will try to stop you. I didn't know what I was up for tomorrow, but I knew it was going to be something that was bound to happen sooner than later.


	11. Your True Power

"The time has come, my dear minions," the Count stated, his hat lowered, "today is the day that we finally put our plan in motion."

"Oh, goodie, I was waiting for this to come, waiting around like this has become too boring," Mimi spoke up. She, as always, was wearing her yellow, and red sundress. She was laying on her back, seemingly staring off into space, but listening in part of the time.

" 'ell it's bout time Count," O'Chunks said in his hard-to-understand accent.

"Yep, today's the day guys, un, but before we begin anything else, the Count needs your help with two little things, k?" Natasia said, straightening her glasses.

I was sitting quietly, playing with the necklace that Dimentio gave me. I don't think I've taken it off since he gave it to me. Even though today may seem like a big day for these guys, it was just the same for me. Though the events from last night still played out in my hear, I wondered if Bleck would say anything about it, which made my hear started beating with fear. I looked over to see Dimentio, in his usual smiley expression on his face, and he looked pleased at what all was being said. I focused all my attention on Bleck, I has a feeling that this was something actually worth hearing.

"Alright my minions, as Count Bleck stated before, in order to unleash the Chaos Heart, there must be a union between a beautiful princess pure of heart, and a powerful king."

"But where are we going to get a princess, and a king, I mean it's not like we have some lying around here," Mimi interrupted. I couldn't help but also think the same thing. The only place I ever been to was here, and Flipside, and there was no talk of any princess or king.

Count Bleck chuckled, and lowered his hat again, "That's correct Mimi. There is only one place where we can get the pure princess, and that place is the Mushroom Kingdom."

We all exchanged a pair of looks. The Mushroom Kingdom? I certainly never hear of a place like that before.

"The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom is exactly who we need, stated Count Bleck."

" ' ell, that answers one question, 'ut what 'bout the king?" stated O'Chunks.

Count Bleck chuckled, "Don't worry about him as of yet," he turned to me, his fiery red eyes burning brightly, "Isabelle, would you do the honor of coming with Count Bleck to take care of some business?"

My eyes widened, and I gasped quietly. I glanced over at the others, who were somewhat surprised, except for Dimentio, whose expression was unchanged. I laid my eyes back on the Count, his eyes were somewhat narrowed, and it felt like he was staring straight into me. It took some time for me to get my words together, "Of course, Count."

He smiled, and lowered his hat, "Excellent. Everyone else, Isabelle, and Count Bleck are going out a while, in the meantime Natasia will be helping you prepare for the special occasion. Come, Isabelle, we have work to attend to. Beh heh heh heh heh Bleck!" He came close to me, and like with Dimentio, we teleported away.

Where we ended up teleporting was somewhere different. I looked around, everything was white, there were some surrounding pillars, and a long staircase that lead up to a gazebo-like structure at the top. The whole place had a warm, yet almost negative feeling about it, almost kind of like the feeling I get in the castle. Were we still in the castle? Was this just another room I haven't been to? If so, than it definitely stood our from the rest of the place.

Count Bleck put his hand on my shoulder, his hand felt cold, even though it was gloved. I turned my head to see his eyes closed, and smiling fondly, "It's a beautiful place is it not?"

My eyes canned the room, despite the somewhat negative feeling I got from this place, it was rather beautiful, "Yes, it is," I replied to him.

He chuckled softly, and floated in from of me, and turned to me, "I know what you've been thinking, Isabelle," My heart started beating a bit faster, but I rose an eyebrow to him, and gave him a 'what?' look. "You may think that you're the only one here without any special powers, or abilities, but you don't know how wrong you are," He raised his hand to me, and opened it up to revel a violet gem. I felt a strong powerful energy emit from it. I looked at it trying to figure out what exactly it was.

I looked up to him, "With all due respect Count, I'm surprised that book of yours even mentions me in the first place. I really don't have much to offer in terms of powers, and I don't even consider myself a strong opponent if given a chance to fight."

He chuckled softly, "You don't think I don't know that Isabelle?" My confused grew, "What do you mean?" I asked.

The Count grabbed my hand, which again felt cold, and place the violet gem in my hand. The second the gem was placed in my hand, I felt a surge of powerful energy go throughout my body. My heart started beating faster, and I felt like I couldn't breath. My vision started growing dark, and I swear I started to hear colors. I began to worry if the Count found out about me and Dimentio's little reading last night, and is now giving me my punishment. My very cruel punishment. But as soon as it started, it stopped. My vision came back, and my heart started beating its normal rate again. I took long deep breathes. I looked over to Count Bleck who was smiling just as creepily as Dimentio.

"Your true power has been hidden from you for years now, and with that gem I've given you, your true powers can now be released."

I stared at him, what in the world did he mean by "true powers?" I didn't feel any different, but the same time, I felt like I've changed too. This whole situation was getting more and more confusing for me, "What do you mean by my true powers? I don't have any!" I exclaimed.

Without warning, Count Bleck twirled his can, which than released a glowing violet-black orb of energy flying right towards me. My heart quickened, I closed my eyes, and I raised my arms to protect myself. What was the Count's deal? Was he finally starting to lose it? Some seconds passed before I realized that the orb didn't hit me. I opened my eyes to see if it missed, but instead I saw my hands glowing, and a shining barrier in front of me. I pulled my hands back, and looked at them. What the heck just happened? "What the?"

I looked up to the Count, who was smiling proudly, "Well, it looks as if you have control, which is good, you're going to need to have control over your powers. One wrong more, and you could take out an entire city."

"What the heck did you do to me?" I questioned, obviously ignoring what he just said.

He chuckled, "I thought you were one to catch on quickly, isn't it obvious, the gem I've given you has released you long hidden power, a power you've always have had, but because your energy spirit did not match the energy of your true psychic power, it has remained dormant inside you, only being released in small amounts, which explains your ability to see spirits, and see and feel the energy of others. The gem I've given you was filled with powerful energy, and now that energy is inside you and has matched with the energy of your true powers, told Count Bleck."

It was weird, but while he was explaining it, I seemed to be understanding it, despite still feeling confused on some parts, "Please do tell, what are these so called true powers?"

He tipped his hat, "Don't ask Count Bleck, you're the one with the psychic powers, why don't you show me what you got, but do it quickly now, as Count Bleck has somewhere to be."

I still looked onto him confused, I extended my arm, it couldn't hurt to try something right? I wasn't expecting anything to happen, but at the same time, I knew that something was happen. I decided to focus all my energy, thinking that would help, and it did. Before I knew it, a bolt of light violet energy shot out from my hand. I wasn't aiming for anything, but the bolt hit one of the pillars. I looked back over to Count Bleck, and chuckled nervously.

He smiled, "Don't worry about it, said Count Bleck, it seems you know what you're doing. I will send for you back to your room, but I will need your help again later," and with that the Count sent me back to my room, with him going off to who knows where.

**Dimentio's P.O.V**

I hid away from sight, while the Count gave the human child the special gem I made. It took me a while to convince him, but I couldn't be more satisfied when he decided to go through with it. The gem I made contained special powers, powers that only someone with the abilities that the human had could control. From what I've been watching, she'd been quick with learning to control them. If there was one thing I liked about this human girl, it was that her trust can be easily gained, all it took was a little charm, and a sarcastic attitude. Thankfully, I had all that, and much more. I was actually quite surprised with the Count told me I had to find a human, well, not quite surprised, after all I wrote the Dark Prognoctious, but what I didn't know, is what human would have the special talents that I required. Luckily I found this human girl, Isabelle, I watched her for weeks on end, see what all she was capable of, but from what I saw when I first watched her, it wasn't that much, but she was very limited with friends, and basically had no family, so she had nothing to go back to, and nothing to loose. I could feel my smile widen after she had released the energy bolt from her hand, she was definitely a quick learner.

As she teleported away from sight, I couldn't help but think how smoothly this was going. Everything was falling slowly, but perfectly into place. Soon, all the universes will be min to shape, and to control, but yet, I don't know why, but there's something about the human girl. I get this strange feeling when I'm around her, I don't know what it is. Whatever it is, I put it out of mind, the time has come, and I have bigger things to think about.

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

I sat on the edge of my bed, and looked into the mirror. After Count Bleck gave me the gem, I felt different, but yet felt the same. I looked deep into the mirror. I saw something that was different, my eyes. They were still the same dark blue they always been, glowing behind my glasses but now, I saw a ring of violet around my pupils. It must've been from the gem infusing with my body. Other than that, the rest of my features were pretty much the same: my long wavy breast-length black hair, my small build, and my five-foot seven height. I fell against the bed, there was something that I have been feeling since me and Count Bleck were together earlier, like the feeling someone was there besides us. I felt the sense of joy, and pride, but something else, something dark. I didn't have to guess to know who was watching us. "Dimentio," I whispered quietly as I closed my eyes.

**A/N: Well, all I have left now is the epilogue to this, and that'll be the end of In Castle Bleck! Weird Point of View changes here, but I really wanted to make it clear that Dimentio is evil in my story, but not so much as he thinks he is. I don't think I ever described what Isabelle looks like, so I gave you somewhat of an idea the end here. I've already started typing up the epilogue, and I hope to have it up soon (and by soon this time I do not mean 2 months, this is a promise).**


	12. Epilouge

Dimentio, and I were standing watch at the door. Natasia was inside with the princess, Princess Peach I believe her name was. Even though she was a princess, she was quite the fighter when the Count capture her. Thankfully, Natasia's hypnosis powers put silence to her, and she was now getting into her wedding dress. Even though we're in the middle of The Void, with the only inhabitants being everyone in the castle, the Count wanted us to stand watch "just in case". Both Dimentio, and I didn't argue with the matter.

While we were both standing watch, Dimentio kept looking over at me. I took a few side glances, but looked away. I wasn't really in a talking mood today, but Dimentio thought otherwise, "You look ravishing this afternoon."

I looked over to him, he gave me sly smile, and I rolled my eyes, "If you're trying to make small talk, you're doing a pretty bad job at it."

He chuckled as I gazed back to him, "I'm not trying to make small talk, I'm trying to make a conversation."

I scoffed at that, "Isn't making small talk, and making conversation the same thing?"

He laughed,, which was the first time I ever heard Dimentio actually laugh a heartily laugh, "Not in my book sister."

Just then, the door opened behind us, and Natasia came out, "Alright guys, uh, the Princess is all ready to go, now all we have to do is wait for the Count to come back with the King, k?"

We both nodded. The fierce king that Count Bleck told us he would get was a king by the name of King Bowser. He is the king that rules over a land not too far from the Mushroom Kingdom, and I also heart that he has a massive crush on the princess. Mimi suddenly ran up to us, wearing a long white gown, and her pigtails were braided, "Guys, Countie is back, and he wants the princess right now."

Natasia nodded at Mimi, "K, Dimentio, Isabelle, you two take the princess to the alter, I'll be along shortly," she and Mimi walked together down the corridor.

Dimentio, and I walked into the room to se the unconscious princess. She was standing perfectly upright, probably thanks to Natasia no doubt. Dimentio spoke up to me, "Don't worry about waking her, she won't wake until she's at the alter. Now off to the wedding." We grabbed each side of her, and teleported her off.

Me, Dimentio, O'Chunks, and Mimi were all in the meeting room. Thanks to Dimentio, we had full coverage of the wedding, and boy was the drama rolling. I decided to ignore the main drama on stage, and turned to Dimentio, "So, why does the Count need those two in particular? I mean surely they're not the only royalty in the universe."

Dimentio turned to me, "Because, in the Dark Prognoctious, it states that in order to create the Chaos Heart, it needs a fierce king, and a princess pure of heart. These two fit the description perfectly. Now if you don't mind, I'm watching the wedding here." He turned back away from me.

I rolled my eyes back over to the screen, and right on the good part. It seemed that the princess was refusing to marry Bower. I turned to Mimi, "Now this is getting interesting."

Mimi looked at me, and smiled, "You're telling me, this is better than most other TV shows I've watched."

I laughed at her remark, and continued watching the wedding. Things started getting really good when Natasia had to step in, and take control of the princess in order to say "I do." Once that happened, everything started to go crazy, and a dark mass started to take shape inside the pedestal between to the two royals. From out of it, the dark mass suddenly rose, and quickly took the shape of a heart. Even though I was only watching it from the screen, I could still feel the powerful energy coming from it. The Chaos Heart has been born.

I think all of us were in awe at the spectacle before us, but I don't think anyone was more surprised than me. Hearing about it was one thing, but seeing it was just both unbelievable, and breathtaking. Suddenly, a man jumped into the gazebo. He looked as if he was probably Italian, and he had a pretty darn good-looking mustache. He was wearing all green, and was actually pretty good looking.

"Hey what's that guy doing?" Mimi said. We all had our attention on the screen. As it turned out, he was trying to stop the wedding, but he didn't realize that was too late, the Chaos Heart had been formed, and there was nothing he could do to stop it, even if he tried. But he still tried, he attacked the Count, but was only stopped by the sudden force field that surrounded him. Than the Chaos Heart really went to work, and caused everything, and everyone in the room to be thrown into a small void. The entire screen went white, than disappeared.

The Count suddenly appeared before us, and tipped his hat, "Well, my minions, stated Count Bleck, I hope you all enjoyed the prologue," he opened up his cape to reveal the dark heart, "now I hope you're ready for the main performance."

Everyone else started cheering, and congratulating the Count on a job well done, but I only stared into the blackness of the Chaos Heart. The energy I got off this thing was phenomenal, it certainly was a powerful object, one I knew was going to be used in all the worse possible ways. I don't think that anything good can come out of this thing. The Count was right, this was only the beginning. The beginning of the end.

**A/N:** **Hey guys. Wow, I didn't think it'd be that long before I finished this. Well, here it is, the end of In Castle Bleck. But don't fret, the main story is only just beginning! Parallel Dimensions is up next. **

**Some incoming news: I guess life kinda loves me after all. My mom is getting released from the hospital today, and I'm sitting here at home waiting for my father to bring her back. For those of you who want to know why she was in the hospital for 2 weeks, she had cellulitis in her leg. If you don't know why it is, look it up, but I warn you, if you're the squeamish type, don't look up images, seriously, not pretty o_o.**


	13. Author's Note

**A/N: Hello fellow readers! I know what you must be thinking right now, "Ash, what are you doing? Aren't you finished with this story already?" Well, yes I am, but that's beside the point. If you're one of my active readers who haven't been keeping up with me lately, I'm currently in the process of rewriting this story. I have my own reasons for this, one of them mainly being all the errors, and lack of description in characters, places, etc… I'm also thinking of doing the same with ****Parallel Dimensions**** but seeing how I'm three chapters in, I think I can improve that without rewriting the story as a whole. Thank you all for reading. Ciao.**


End file.
